Final Conquest
by Sput-sama
Summary: Auburne and Tuire are becoming so very bored. However they come across the Alfitarian Caravan and are promised a new ally. Will this person really be of use though?
1. Prologue

**Final Conquest**

**Prologue of Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles**

* * *

"Seek the water of life"

Long ago, when the four Great Tribes were at war with one another, the world was covered by miasma. It swept across the earth and seized many lives. As this destructive force engulfed more and more towns, the Tribes made a peace treaty. Together they searched for a power strong enough to save them from certain death.

In time, the Tribes found the crystals, which they erected across the world in all the inhabited towns and cities. Shining their holy light upon the lands, the crystals drove away the darkness. The people were overcome with happiness and rejoiced for their liberation from fear. However, miasma had not vanished from the world.

Each year the crystals must be purified. Without purification, the crystal's divine light would fade, their life forces declining, and miasma would flood through the towns and cities. The crystal's purification is accomplished with myrrh, the holy water of which the legends speak.

Myrrh trees, which produce the myrrh, are located in many places in this world. Strongly rooted, these trees reside deep under the earth, far into dense forests, and even across the ocean. Many dangers surround these mystic trees, an excessive amount of which is monsters.

Now each year members of the four Tribes, brave young men and women, form groups that seek out the myrrh trees. These people face many difficulties, but still they travel onward with courage.

This is the tale of one such caravan.


	2. Prepartions for Adventure

**Final Conquest**

**Chapter 1: Preparations for Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy franchise and I never will**

* * *

Tipa was a beautiful village. It bloomed with flowers during the corresponding seasons and brought forth many crops each year. The people that inhabited the village were happy and worked hard each day. They took pride in their work and in their fellow villagers. All was peaceful.

High above Tipa stood a lone Clavat girl. Her mahogany locks were whipping about as the breeze swept by. Standing close to the edge on a renowned incline, Auburne gazed thoughtfully at the countryside outside of Tipa. She had always enjoyed the look of it. She had seen the scenery outside her village so many times she felt as if she had memorized its appearance. Even to the point she could summon it into her mind when she was restless at night. Today though, the landscape looked foreign to her, more unknown than ever before.

She turned fully around and scanned Tipa. It looked exactly as it had the previous day and the day before that. The people were busy about their work, the mill was grinding flour, and the small rodent-like Moogles were flying about doing various tasks and odd jobs for the village folk. It all fit perfectly with the image Auburne had of the village. It was difficult to believe that for the first time in her life she would be traveling a far-off way from the place she had lived for such a lengthy time. She was not afraid of the dangerous undertaking she would soon face, but it more so piqued her interest. She was one of the two Caravaners that would be setting out on a quest to retrieve myrrh for her village. It was a task given only to the most esteemed and well-suited villagers and Auburne was one of them.

"Oy, Auburne! What are ya doin' up there, stupid?" shouted the voice Auburne knew only too well.

Auburne soon captured sight of Tuire, the Lilty that would act as the other Caravaner. Tuire was charging wildly up the path that led to the overlook. Despite her lack of height, being her squat figure, Tuire was dashing up the hill as what Auburne would describe as mach speed. Auburne was intrigued by this incident and, though she had seen her friend run multiple times over the years, she could not help but be mesmerized by this puzzling phenomenon.

She was still being fascinated when Tuire collapsed in a pile at her feet. From her gasping and wheezing it could be assumed she had overly exerted herself.

" You seem somewhat agitated," stated Auburne blandly.

Tuire jolted up in exasperation. " 'Course I am, idiot!" she barked. " I've been lookin' all over for ya for the past three hours! Couldn't ya of told someone where ya were gonna be at?"

Auburne stared back at her with the same apathetic look she normally had plastered on her face.

" Why would I trouble someone with such a useless bit of information? I find it would be rather sadistic to strain someone's mind so I decided to spare everyone the trouble. Bothering someone with my whereabouts would be entirely rude. Also I'll make an irrational assumption that no one asked or in any way implied for you to search for me. I'd say you misplaced something and need me to refresh your memory of where it is, yes?"

Though the majority of Tuire's face was covered by her helm, Auburne knew from Tuire's gritted teeth and raging aura she had struck a nerve.

"I-I can't seem to…find m-my spear," Tuire said slowly with indignation.

"My, my. Imagine a Lilty with no weapon. And on the day the Crystal Caravan is to depart no less. Wasn't it written somewhere that a Lilties' weapon is their most trusted ally? I suppose that statement has nothing to do with you. This is a most tragic event…"

"Ah shut up already!" Obviously Tuire's typical rage was beginning to unleash itself without restraint. " I-I already have a pretty good idea of where it is, but I figured I'd let ya have some fun and try to guess where it is. S-sorta like a guessing game! Oh and just so ya know…Lilties are the ultimate Race! No one can measure up to our superiority!"

The Lilty Race was well known for their strength, supreme battle tactics, and overall performance on the battlefield. The Lilties had even grown as powerful as to ruling two of the other Tribes. Tuire was obviously very proud of her heritage, but even pride had its limits. As did stupidity, but Tuire was one to defy such things.

Auburne saw that Tuire was still babbling on with such dedication that she had the potential to be a sort of perpetual motion device. She decided it would be most beneficial to save Tuire, herself, and others from this lecture that could last an eternity.

"Yes, yes. The Lilties are wondrous and other synonyms for spectacular. I'll show you where you stupidly misplaced your spear just follow me." With that Auburne set off at a brisk pace, tugging her old, white cap down on her head. With these words of salvation, Tuire snapped out of her trance and quickly followed her friend down the path.

As they walked along the dirt road, Tuire looked up at the Tipa Crystal. She was so incredibly proud that she, at the mere age of 13, would have the honor—the privilege of questing for myrrh. She would be ensuring everyone that they would live another prosperous year, or even a year at that. Just the thought of the challenge filled her with fighting spirit.

She soon remembered the seemingly forgettable chamber that had been carved out of the Crystal's podium. That was a haven she and the village Moogles had played in for years. It was most likely the safest dwelling in Tipa, as it was at the heart of the Crystal's power.

Auburne and Tuire continued to proceed until they reached Auburne's home. Her parents were Tipa's Alchemists who were especially known for their awe-inspiring ability of fusing elements into weapons. Because of their innumerable successes, the knights from Alfitaria, the most prosperous and magnificent city, frequently made requests requiring their skill.

The two Caravaners approached the shop's door and just as they commenced to open the door Auburne's younger brother Ren tackled Tuire to the ground. Her bones crunched from the impact and she swore several felt out of place.

"Tuire!" he squealed with pure delight. "You came to visit us!"

"A visitor, a visitor, kupo!" copied Trog, Ren's faithful sidekick Moogle, equally excited.

Tuire stood and placed Ren on his feet. She knew she should be scolding him but—the precious eyes…the ridiculous grin…the bits of mud smudged on his face. Tuire had trouble keeping the smile that was creeping onto her lips minutely concealed. Unluckily for Ren, Auburne decided at that time to take responsibility of the scolding job.

Auburne sighed. "Ren, you know Mother and Father do not approve of this type of barbaric behavior. Don't you feel guilty for you actions? What do you think the Elder would—"

"Hey, Ren," Tuire interrupted quickly. "Go an' look 'round the Crystal. There's a secret spot that ya should look for!"

"Really?" Ren shouted, his eyes sparkling. "I havta go! Now! Bye, Sis! Bye, Tuire!" And with that he took off, Trog trailing after him yelling, "Wait, kupo!"

"Oh, it's lookin' like he left, Auburne. Guess you'll havta tell him what ya were about to say later." Tuire was beaming and a bit too much at that. She had saved a helpless child from a meaningless verbal beating. She was feeling overcome with happiness for her good deed until she saw Auburne's face.

She was smirking. "Do not so soon forget you have asked for my assistance. Performing a **reckless** and **idiotic** stunt like this suggests you have reconsidered and no longer need my help. This is not true, **is it**?" Auburne gave Tuire a sideways glance that sent chills through her body.

"Tch…no"

"Aah good. Now then follow me," Auburne flashed Tuire one more smirk that was brimming with maliciousness. Tuire could not help but fear for her life. The Clavat girl may have only been 2 years older than her yet she was most definitely a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

They entered the Alchemy Shop promptly and made their way up the stairs to the second floor. After walking down the hall, they entered the library, which contained all sorts of books as well as dust.

Auburne walked over to one of the shelves and pushed it away from the wall a bit. Tuire continued looking around the room.

"Wow…I think the dust has gotten a few inches thicker than the last time I was here," Tuire noted. "Ever consider cleanin' this place a little? Even Moogles live better than this."

Auburne reached behind the shelf and felt around until she closed her hand around a metal rod. She pulled it out the spear it was attached to and quickly chucked it across the room to Tuire who, at the time, almost dropped the spear out of surprise.

"If you think it is odd that I, of all people had it, then imagine what it must have been like for me when a _certain raving __**idiot**_ comes bashing on my door far too early in the morning. Then _she_ starts commanding me to protect this _Liltian_ weapon with all my strength. It was quite bothersome, _Tuire_, " stated Auburne with annoyance.

"Hahaha! That's a funny story! But uh…why did ya have my spear? Ya may be able to entertain me with a good tale, but ya can't cover up the oddity of why ya have it."

The Clavat sighed heavily. " Oh forget it. Will you please leave now? I still have more packing to accomplish and a distraction would in no way be beneficial." With that she shooed Tuire and her beloved spear out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Auburne and Tuire rendezvoused with the village Elder at the Crystal.

"You two do realize the dangers that await you, correct? This is not going to be an enjoyment trip. Please take this mission with the utmost devotion and pay extreme amounts of attention to even the seemingly microscopic details. I wish upon both of you the best of fortune. May your lives be protected from all the evils in the world. Return safely to us and bring us safety for the upcoming year. You will surely be hailed as heroes when you come back to us. Travel with Godspeed."

With his short speech, the Elder handed the Crystal Chalice, the device used to hold the myrrh, to Tuire.

She looked over at Auburne and nodded.

"Ya ready for this?" questioned Tuire.

"Affirmative."

It was time to start their journey. To know if it would end for better or for worse, with happiness or tragedy, they would know when they reached the end of the road and with the utmost certainty, they would reach it.

* * *

**Well how was it? I won't know unless you guys review~ Otherwise I will lose my sense of direction and have a spasm of sorrow...well maybe not that intense.**

**Please review!!**


	3. An asset or a liability? Enter Mog!

**Final Conquest**

**Chapter 2: An asset or a liability? Enter the amazing Mog!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own FFCC**

* * *

Auburne sat at the lead of the wagon, with the leather reigns in hand, and steered the papamous, a large beast coated with thick, blue fur that was commonly used to freight the Caravan wagons all over the continents. Tuire was sitting on the upper edge of the Caravan keeping watch for danger. She was taking her job very seriously, in fact a bit too seriously.

"Over there! I swear I just saw somethin' movin' in the grass! There's a monster gettin' ready to attack!"

"The wind blew. You don't need to be so critical with your scanning."

"No way! I'm tellin' ya, they're watchin' us. They're gonna come attack and you won't be ready and—something just move from behind that tree! Those darn monsters are messin' around with us. Darn them and their stupid mind games!"

Auburne sighed. Such beautiful scenery surrounded them, such seemingly peaceful, serene nature, and yet she still felt so irritable. True, Tuire was her friend and as such she was bound to put up with these little "problems", but she couldn't help feeling annoyed. Traveling hour after hour, listening to the gory details of the Lilty's scanning nanosecond upon nanosecond. A test of patience like this could not be anymore badly timed. As Auburne's tolerance grew short, she could feel some evil aura taking over her body. It felt as if this malevolence was growing into a fearsome monster of the greatest caliber capable of unseen horrors.

"Hail, Caravaners!" bellowed a voice.

Alerted, the two travelers came to attention to see a heavily armored Liltian man approaching them.

"My name is Sol Racht. My comrades and I are members of the Caravan of Alfitaria. We are currently returning from our myrrh-collecting journey. Tell me are you new adventurers?"

The two Caravaners approached the man.

"That is correct," stated Auburne. "We are members of the Caravan of Tipa. My name is Auburne and this is my comrade, Tuire. I believe we have been traveling for three days time. Thus far our journey has also been somewhat...prolonged." She said this letting her gaze fall on Tuire who was busy focusing on trees and patches of grass as if daring them to move.

"I apologize, though I can honestly say I don't quite understand your plight. If I may be of assistance, however, may I offer the training course of our fellow Moogle companion, Stiltzkin? He is quite the seasoned adventurer," offered Sol Racht kindly.

_It's not your assistance if someone else is doing the deed…_ Auburne and Tuire thought testily.

A chubby Moogle waddled over to the three and bowed courteously. This Tuire and Auburne supposed to be Stiltzkin.

"Greetings, adventurers. I am Stiltzkin. If I may assist you in some way please allow me the pleasure of fulfilling your requests. It is truly the honor of any Moogle to travel with a Crystal Caravan and to help an amateur Caravan would make me prodigiously delighted."

"Most humble apologies, kind Moogle, but I believe it would be best for us to continue onward without becoming side-tracked. Our highest priority at this time is to show devotion to our quest. However, if at some we should meet again we would happily accept your offer," Auburne said smoothly.

"Ah I see," said the Moogle wistfully. "Your Caravan must bring your village much comfort in knowing their safety lies in the hands of such dedicated travelers. Such allegiance is rare in young Caravaners. Might I suggest you bring my apprentice, Mog, with you? I'm sure he would prove to be of _some_ use to you."

"Yeah, yeah sure we'll take 'im," Tuire blurted out quickly. She was still scrutinizing the terrain around her, thus her mind was partially in the gutter. When she gained a dangerous glance from Auburne she barked out, "What? I don't think it's a bad idea!"

Auburne exhaled loudly." And since when have any of your ideas been "good"?"

"Ah, can it! If we can have this "what's-his-name-is" Moogle haul around the Chalice so _both_ of us can fight, then I think it's a good idea!"

"Well, that much is true. Very well then, we'll take this Moogle."

"Thank you!" shouted the Lilty and Moogle simultaneously, and immediately took off in search of Mog.

Auburne and Tuire watch in amusement as the two ran in and out of their Caravan. After some time, the two returned, and the air became heavy.

"This is very embarrassing, but we cannot find my apprentice. We saw him a short while ago, but I honestly do not have the slightest idea of where he could be."

Auburne sighed. "I understand. Thank you for the effort. I believe we have rested long enough. Farewell for the time being."

Tuire fumed. "Yes. Thank you _so_ much."

* * *

The Caravan soon departed after their odd encounter and continued on their way to the location of the first myrrh tree.

Tuire sighed irritably. "Honestly, can you believe the nerve of those high and mighty Alfitarians?"

"They were very kind to us…"

"No, no not that? I mean them makin' and breakin' promises. They said they were gonna give us an ally, said it would be a big help to us and yet some how we left 'em with just as many assets as we had before we met 'em. That kinda thing just annoys me to no end!"

"But you become annoyed by most everything," Auburne replied smugly.

"Tch! You're not listenin' to the point I'm tryin' to make!"

As they went down the dusty road, Tuire continued attempting to explain to Auburne how she had the right to be upset. Auburne took this opportunity to provoke her further, to which her entertainment ensued more violent reactions. After several more hours of traveling, the Clavat called the Caravan to a halt.

"I do believe we have traveled a great enough distance for today. We should set up camp here and prepare a meal before dusk. Do you have any objections?" Auburne smirked at Tuire who flushed angrily. Tuire's stomach had been grumbling furiously for the past hour. For her that was a sign of weakness, an embarrassment beyond embarrassments. Though she had had doubt it would work, she had coughed wildly or performed various other deafening tasks in hopes of covering her shame. However, just as she had guessed, Auburne _had_ noticed and _had_ taken the opportunity to infuriate her.

With a burst of bravado, she smirked. "Nope! The Liltian race is known for their agreeable nature, so of course I won't stray from that standard. Oh, and Liltians are _also_ known for "steppin' up to the plate" and doin' undesirable chores!

Her comrade squinted her eyes at this. "Since when?"

"Uh, s-since forever! I'll go do the cookin' just you watch!" shouted Tuire. She quickly escaped Auburne's stare and rushed to the rear of the Caravan wagon in search of ingredients.

_Hah_, she thought. _Looks like Liltian craftiness won that round! She looked so scared too!_

She dug around the provisions and considered the meal prospects. The end result was her chances of successfully cooking something were bleak.

"Potatoes are too dangerous," she mused aloud. "One slip of that peelin' knife and—" she looked at a cut on her hand and the memories came flooding back to her.

"Um, what about some fish. Oh wait! Last time I had fish I choked on a bone. Who would've thought fish had 'em. Hmm then that leaves me with—"

She excitedly moved sacks of the food around in search of the wonderful stuff that required no cooking at all. It was a terrible cookers utopia, their escape from the dreary fact that they lacked the ability to prepare a morsel even to save their life.

However, when Tuire found the bag containing her hopes, her dreams, her ambitions, she had planned to withdraw a loaf of bread from within. Instead she felt nothing but air. No, there were crumbs inside. As she continued to search around the bag, her hand came to rest on something furry.

_What the heck_, she thought aghast. _Is this some sorta free-loadin' varmint? Well if it is, I'll show this little pesk the fury of a Lilty provoked. _

She closed her hand roughly around the fuzz ball to which she was rewarded a surprised yelp. She grinned evilly and withdrew her hand. To her astonishment she held a squirming Moogle in her warrior clutch.

Well this definitely wasn't bread.

"Tuire, I heard you mumbling to yourself again and you are obviously planning on taking your dear, sweet time so—" Auburne had approached Tuire and her captive, but was taken aback by the oddity of the situation. "Well I certainly hope you do not intend for us to eat _that_."

"What do ya think I am? Stupid?" Tuire quickly dropped the Moogle, whom stared at the Caravaners with wide, unblinking eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, kupo," it sputtered shrilly.

"Somethin' about this thing is really annoyin'…", Tuire remarked coldly.

"Could it be, by chance, that _you_ are Stiltzkin's apprentice?" question Auburne.

"Oh, you know Master, kupo? Yes! He's a very good Master too! I feel terrible for what I've done though, kupo…" said Mog ruefully.

Tuire became nervous, imagining murder and arson. "W-what did you do?"

"I got really, _really_ hungry today so I took a little food. Next thing I knew everyone was upset with me, kupo. I saw disappointment all over Master's face.

"And then…?"

"Ah, then Master and Sir Racht ran off to greet some people so I decided to repent for my act of great evil, kupo. That's when I found this big stash of food in some wagon not from our Caravan!" exclaimed Mog excitedly. "But then, this shames me, I grew so tired from all my searching I fell asleep, kupo.

"So that's how you got here. Well it does add up." Auburne nodded in agreement.

"You're that much of a burden for your Caravan? Ugh, that pathetic!" shouted Tuire, shaking her fist.

"I'm sorry, kupo!" Mog said quickly.

"Stop apologizing!"

The situation was clearly growing out of hand. Auburne was hungry and dealing with this fiasco would not put a meal in front of her until it was resolved. With the Liltian idiot and apologizing complex Moogle squabbling away, that time would not be soon. She decided then and there to act in the role of the voice of reason.

"Tuire", she said boldly, causing a sudden silence in the din. "_You_ were the one that thought a Moogle companion would be a benefactor for your quest. We now _have_ a Moogle. Are you not satisfied?"

Tuire blinked several times and stared ahead blankly. "Well I—I never thought we'd be stuck with this thing. I mean look at how useless it is! Even the high and mighty Alfitarians didn't want 'im!"

"K-kupo!" sobbed Mog. "Sorry for the trouble, kupo. I'll just go…"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that", Auburne said, adding an eerie factor for special effect.

"Kupo?"

"Auburne smirked. " You see, you have been sold into bondage. If you leave now it would be a violation of the purchase we made. If such a terrible thing were to occur then I wouldn't be able to guarantee what happens to you."

Mog gulped.

"Who're you kidding?" huffed Tuire. "Ah, fine. We'll bring ya with us. Just don't get in our way!"

"Y-yes, kupo!"

"C'mon, follow me. I guess I should teach ya how to do something useful around here. I will show ya the way of scanning!" Tuire leaped to the top of the Caravan wagon excitedly with Mog nervously following.

Auburne smirked. Though Mog had not realized it, Tuire already had a soft spot for the little creature. Their adventure could only get better from there. _We should be there tomorrow. We will be ready; we will survive and accomplish our mission. I have not a single doubt in my mind about that. But this Mog, will he be an asset or a liability?_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one. I enjoyed writing it. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
